User talk:Dynamite Dora
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dynamite Dora page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:47, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! Well, thank you. I don't hang out much on this wiki, but I don't mind being friends.--Annabeth and Percy~The present is our future past, we've gotta make this moment last right now. 01:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Huh? You said that someone was leaving you rude comments, and you are right, that is not cool. :( I promise you it was not me. But one thing: I looked and didn't find any evidence of this. Can you show me where it was? ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 04:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Well okay. No offense, but I want but I want to beleive you, however I still need evidence of this. It could be a major problem. ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 05:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Safety Hi there! I know you're new to the wikia and we're glad to have you here. I actually left this message on your talk page to warn you a bit about the safety ad sercurity on this wikia. I noticed that your profile mentions a lot about you. It's great learning more about you, but I just wanna say that it isn't exactly safe to reveal your school and the names of all your family members. I'm not saying that the members of the wikia are bad or are using these info for bad intentions (They're all really nice in fact!), but your user page is open to public and to be honest, it isn't safe to leave these info out. The internet isn't very safe. Anyways, I advise you to change your profile a little bit. You can talk about hobbies, your name etc, but I honestly would suggest you do not leave your full name or adress or even your school's name in public. You can choose not to change it, it's really up to you, but I find it safer if you do so! Like always, it's great having you here! Hope to see you around the wikia. If you have any problem, feel free to ask me, the other users or the incredibly helpful admins! See ya! :D The Woolly Howl (talk) 12:55, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Chat I am on the chat right now, so if you have something you need to tell me, get on it right now because I can't stay on very long. :P ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 03:46, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Sad! OK! You have been editing my sister's profile! She already told you, I suppose! Why? It said Heathsrtid! Why did you edit her profile? You wrote I am a farty pants, and I fart people to death! Why?03:51, March 3, 2016 (UTC)03:51, March 3, 2016 (UTC)03:51, March 3, 2016 (UTC)~Dynamite Dora First and only warning You seem to have deleted content from another user's page. I am able to track history, and the deletion was made using your account. If this happens again, I will block you. Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:37, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Unnacpetable What in thor's name is wrong with you? I saw that you had ruined Heather the dragon rider's page. How dare you edit mine! Next time you do this, I will not go so easy on you. 01:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC)01:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd